To Stand In the Rain With You
by Eternal-Explosionist
Summary: The rain falls, replacing the tears that would not...Sunshine comes in the strangest of forms...
1. Chapter 1

_**To Stand In the Rain**_

Eternal: hellooooo world! This is my 20th story! (throws confetti) okay and as usual, its Akatsuki based, this time with the head honcho himself: Pein!

Its just a cute little oneshot cause I've been listening to a song based on Rain lol

If you want me to do a short series for him, just let me know!

Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine, ideas are though! So no stealing! Rawr!!

**.:To Stand In the Rain...With You...:.**

The clouds came together to form a sky of thick blackness, rain poured from their efforts, soaking the world below. Water came and pelted the streets, filling the cracks in the road, creating small rivlets that swirled when the followed the current down to the drain. People were rushing around for shelter, using their arms or papers as measly shields. He huffed and willed the rain to fall harder and it obliged.

The small drops grew wider and hit the earth with more force, targeting him as well. They hit his spiky rusty auburn hair and made tracks down his impassive face. He stood in the middle of the streets, wanting to see at the mortals' level. He tilted his head upward and took in the view of the threatening sky. Threantening as it was, it obeyed him and it rained for him when he could not express what he wanted.

Sasori...Deidara...Kakuzu...Hidan...Itachi...

In their memory the sky will cry for them...

"Omph!"

He stiffened and turned his Rinnegan eyes on the person who dared touch him, a god. A little girl stumbled back and landed in a puddle, soaking the backside of her pants, her umbrella free from her hand. She scrambled for it quickly, before the wind had a chance to make off with it.

"Sorry," she said while bowing her small body. He nodded and resumed staring at the sky. The little girl didn't leave, instead she fidgeted with the edge of her sleeve.

"Um..." he looked down at her again. "D-do..do you want to use my umbrella?" He was slightly taken aback by her offer, he never considered using one seeing as the rain didn't bother him.

"I'm fine, you may keep it" he told her, his voice cool and smooth. Her lips formed a small pout.

"What if you get sick?" she asked, stepping closer in order to see him better.

"I won't" he answered.

"But what if?" she asked again.

"It won't happen" he told her.

"But--!" He squated down, balancing on the balls of his feet, and she held her faded blue umbrella over his spiky head.

"Why do you care so much?" he asked, looking her right in the eye, seeing as they were now at the same level. She tilted her head to the side, in a questioning manner.

"I dunno" she said. Her big blue eyes widened as she thought of a question. "Why do you want to stand in the rain?"

"I was sad, like the sky" he answered her, not worried about confiding in her. She was a little girl, she wouldn't remember.

"Did something bad happen?" she asked softly, her big eyes much softer now. He noticed that she had a bandage on her cheek, just below her eye.

"Something bad happened to my friends..." he said.

"Really bad?" she whispered. He nodded.

"Yes" She leaned forward and wrapped her skinny arms around his neck, the umbrella behind him, allowing the rain to hit them again. His eyes widened a fraction in surprise, her small body was against his in order to fully hug him. He heard a sniffle come from her and he asked.

"Are you crying?"

"Mmhm" she mumbled while nodding. She pulled away and held the umbrella over him again. He was curious now.

"Why are you sad?" he asked. She used her fist to rub her eyes.

"I'm not sad" she sniffed. "I'm sad for you, but not me"

"For me?" he asked. Why would she be sad for the Akatsuki leader?

"'Cause y-your friends are g-gone...!" she sobbed. His large hand touched her cheek, catching the salty water that came from her eyes.

"You needn't cry over my loss" he told her. She swallowed some tears and asked.

"But its sad...why not?" she asked, leaning forward slightly, like it was a secret.

"Its not your sorrow to bear" he chided. "So don't cry for me"

She was quiet for a moment, just studying him with her great blue eyes, dragging the attention away from her white blonde hair that flopped into her irises.

"Can I...stand in the rain with you...?" she asked, her voice gentle. His Rinnegan softened and he sighed.

"Very well." He stood up and she stood at his side, the top of her head barely at his waist.

They stood like that for awhile, for how long they didn't know. She stopped holding the umbrella, instead it was folded and balanced on the ground, the handle around her wrist. She sneezed suddenly and the Rain god laughed lightly.

"You better head home" he told her. "Your parents will be worried"

"Are you going to go home too?" she asked, her voice muffled lightly from her stuffy nose that was now pink.

"In a moment I will" he answered. She nodded in agreement.

"My name's Ginko" she told him, flashing him a grin, where he could see the she was missing her left canine.

"My name's Pein" he replied. She laughed lightly.

"That's a cool name," she complimented. As she turned heel she looked over her shoulder and waved.

"Bye Mister Pein!" He brought his hand up and gave a small wave in return. His eyes found their way back up to the sky, where the clouds were thinning out, turning the once black city to a considerably lighter one. A small smile pulled at his lips as he looked back at the girl, who's form was smaller as she traveled farther away, her blonde ponytail swaying, heavy with rain water.

This day wasn't as bad as he assumed...he even...made a friend...

... ... ... ... ...

_**R E V I E W!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**To Stand In the Rain**_

Eternal: Okay, I'm adding another little chapter to this just because I can and Ginko's such a sweet heart, I had to do one more for her lol I think this is forming into a little series...?

Disclaimer: my story and ideas

**.:To Stand In the Rain...Just One More Time...:.**

Screaming rang through the air as the townspeople ran amok, their minds filled with panic. Konoha shinobi dashed about, infiltrating the Rain village, and causing more ruckus then neccessary. The Kyuubi was among them, his anger tangible and his fox markings were obvious as he searched for the Akatsuki leader.

The Leader himself was currently traveling through the rushing madness, overlooked oddly by the foreign shinobi. They had assumed that he would be hiding, instead of out in the open. He scoffed, they relied too much in their theories instead of instinct, their over confidence would be his key to escaping. His Rinnegan eyes scanned the crowd, looking for the leaf ninjas that were directing the crowd.

"Everyone head for our nearest exit" they instructed. "Do not leave the line!" They were channeling the crowd out of the village. It was raining again, he noted, but when did it not rain? He shrugged off the pointless thought and continued moving, keeping his head low.

"You there! Stay where you are!" He flinched thinking that they were addressing him, his hand wrapping around a kunai. There was a small yelp and he looked over to see an umbrella blowing away.

"My umbrella!" called a little voice. A moment later a blonde haired child broke from the crowd, chasing the umbrella that was getting carried off by the blowing wind. A ninja sprung forth and pinned the girl to the ground, her arm behind her back. She cried out and closed her eyes tightly her lips quivering.

"Search her!" A few more ninjas came and started to pat her clothes, looking for a kunai or something. Pein was angered at this and his eyes narrowed. She couldn't be any older than eight and they were treating her like a criminal.

"Mom!" she called out but no one came to her aid. The taller person raised his hand and slapped her, which caused tears to form in her wide blue eyes that were so obviously frightened. He took a closer look and saw that the headband had a sand crest on it. So Konoha had finally allied with the Sand?

Blood started to drip from her pink chapped lips and she was crying harder now.

"Mom!" she called out again, only to recieve another strike. His blood was starting to get hotter now and his fists clenched. People pushed past him, seeing as he had stopped walking and was staring at the scene. Where was this girl's mother? Why wasn't she helping her child?

"M-mom!" she sobbed. He couldn't stand it any longer and he began to advance toward them. The tall person whipped out a kunai and pointed it at her heart, lightly touching the material of her dark green long sleeved shirt that was a bit too big for her.

"You disobey me one more time kid and it'll be the end" he threatened. She hiccupped and sniffed, her face was becoming blotchy from the tears and her cheek was red and starting to swell from the hits. Her blue eyes looked to the side where she could see her umbrella flying father away.

"Look at me kid!" he snapped.

"Her name is Ginko" The leader of the S class criminals stood between the man and the little girl.

"You're--!" His hand moved swiftly and the neck's pressure point was hit causing the abusive ninja to fall unconscious. In one fluid moment he had scooped up the girl and taken off running, ignoring the kunais that had been embedded into his back the instant his cloak had been spotted.

Her white blonde hair blew about her face as the powerful Akatsuki leader whisked her away from the mean ninjas. She closed her eyes tightly and covered her face, too scared to see where they were going. He started to slow down and then they stopped together. She looked up at him and he was breathing loudly and kind of uneven. He fell to his knees and placed her gently on the ground.

She stood up and faced him, careful. Her big azure eyes looked right into his Rinnegan, something not even high ranking shinobi could do.

"Thank you, Mister Pein" she told him, with so much sincerity that it hurt. "For taking the bad ninja away." He nodded and pulled one of the many kunai, from his back, tossing it to the side, which caused it to bounce lightly from the force.

"Are you hurt?" she asked him, her eyes wide from shock.

"It's nothing" he answered, pulling another one loose, its tip covered with his blood. The blood of a god, he added irritated. She didn't believe him and looked at his back, then stumbled backwards, stepping on the edge of her shoe and landed on her backside.

"That's really bad, Mister Pein!" she told him. Thunder crashed over head and she flinched, her hands over her ears. He sighed and sat down fully, extending his arm. She looked at the arm and then at him, but his eyes were closed. She touched his hand with her much smaller one and he pulled her toward him in a very light embrace, in case she wasn't comfortable. She wasted no time in wrapping her arms around him as much as she could, seeing as the thunder rang out again.

"I'm sorry!" she cried. "I didn't want you to get hurt, Mister Pein!" He sighed and rolled his eyes slightly, rubbing her back lightly.

"I heal fast" he reassured. "They don't hurt me"

"B-but--!"

"Hush now" he told her, and she bit her lip, obliging. "Let's rest for a moment then go find your mother" She shook her head and her fists came up to her face wipe the tears away.

"The ninjas took my mom away and she didn't c-come back for me...!" she cried. "And she had p-promised!" He closed his eyes in thought, this was becoming troublesome.

He couldn't leave her with all of the chaos and Konoha and Suna shinobi. If they spotted them together they would most likely question her and...He clenched his jaw at the thought of harm coming to her again.

"Pein!" He looked over his shoulder to see Konan making her way over to them. She looked thrown off to see him sitting in an alley, holding a crying child, with kunais in his back. Well then, who wouldn't be?

"We need to leave Pein" she stated, her face calm and collected as it usually was.

"Very well" he agreed standing, the small girl in his hold. "But she's coming with us"

**R E V I E W!!**


End file.
